Can Never Forget
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: SEQUEL TO REVENGE IS SO SWEET Draco is overwelmed with shock about being raped and that Potter sold him out. He's more pissed than he was before. SLASH! VIOLENT!
1. One

_**CAN NEVER FORGET**_

**Sequel to "Revenge is so sweet"**

**R for now**

**Harry/Draco (mainly)**

**Spoiler**

**Ooooooooo**

**One**

**Ooooooooo**

Draco Malfoy feels used. As he climbs up the steps to the dormitories, he collapses onto his knees and begins to cry. _"What the bloody hell am I going to do?" _He thinks.

His body aches and his mind is reeling. He has just come back from Snape's classroom. He had laid their for what felt like hours. He felt paralyzed from shock and overwhelmed with pain.

As he cries into the steps, he remembers what Snape had told him. Harry Potter sold him out. Draco grits his teeth. _"Hm. It seems the fucking golden boy had this whole thing planned." _He thinks. _"The bastard knew all along."_

Draco wipes his nose off on his robes and stands. He shakily drags himself up to the dormitories. He walks in to hear loud snoring. He smirks. _"It's pretty sad that Crabbe still snores after drinking a potion." _He thinks. He walks over to his bed and lays down on his side, making sure not to touch any of his sensitive spots.

He squeezes his eyes shut. He wants to fall asleep and wake up the next morning, pain free and finding out that tonight was a dream. The sad thing is that it's all real and poor Draco can't accept that fact.

_**Ooooooo**_

****

Draco kisses Harry Potter's lips softly. Harry sighs into the kiss and wraps his arms around him. Draco slides a velvety tongue into his mouth and lets his hands flow up and down his back. They tongue wrestle for a few minutes till Draco breaks for air.

Draco sighs and rests his forehead on Harry's. "Merlin, Harry. You're the best." He breathes, staring into Harry's green eyes.

Harry rests his head on Draco's shoulder. "Actually. I'm not." He says and pushes Draco away hard.

Draco lands hard onto his arse and looks up at the body. Harry's face was blurry and he grew a few inches taller. He also notices that his hair darkened to a black. Draco focuses his eyes on the face to see Snape's instead of Harry's. Snape grins and straddles Draco and begins to shred Draco's robes with his fingernails.

In a flash of a second, Draco is on his stomach crying out in pain from the penetration Snape is giving him. The blond scraps his nails onto the floor and hopes someone could hear him, but no one came after him.

_**Ooooooo**_

Draco shoots up in his bed. His body is covered in sweat and he's breathing is heavy. He looks outside to see the sun rising. He sighs and runs a hand through his wet blond hair. "Damn, what a fucking shitty dream." He whispers to himself. He walks to the loo and quietly shuts the door. He strips out of his dirty and sex smelling robes. He looks down at himself. He runs a hand over one of the lashes from the night before. He hisses at the sting. _"That'll be sensitive for awhile." _He thinks.

He turns on the shower and gets in. The water soothes his raw body. "Merlin, why the fuck me?" He whispers, running a hand though his hair. He looks down at the drain to see the water flowing into it was red.

He reaches around to his arse and lightly touches it. He hisses loudly. He barley runs his hand on the crack and yanks away when he feels a sting. He pulls his hand back around to see it to find his fingertips where covered in blood.

As he washes off his hand, his mind wanders off to Harry. He glares at the wall. _"He's a bloody rat." _He thinks._ "After everything, he still went at told. Like the goody-two-shoes he is."_

He hears a knock on the door. "Yes?" He calls out.

"It's Blaize."

Draco frowns more. "What do _you_ want?" He snarls.

"To talk."

Draco sighs. "Whatever. Come in." He says, not caring any more. He's to tired to do anything. He hears the door open and shut. "So. What's the matter with you?"

"Where did you go last night? Did you see Potter?" Blaize asks.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Draco shoots at his friend as he washes his hair.

"Your one of my best friends, Mate! Usually your back by 1, but when 3 in the morning came around and you weren't here, I went out looking for you." Blaize explains.

Draco bites his lower lip. He wasn't sure if he could believe him. "Honest?"

"Honest to Merlin."

Draco peaks from behind the shower curtain to see his friend. The dark haired boy's eyes are filled with worry. Draco lightly smiles. "This is very out of character for you." He informs.

"Oi! Come on, Mate! Now you make me sound like some sort of cold hearted git." Blaize jokes.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

Draco returns back to his shower. He wants to tell Blaize everything. Potter, Snape, his father. But he knew if he slips anything, it's going to be one big nightmare.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's the first chapter to the sequel. I know it's pretty slow, but it's gonna get better. This is just Draco's aftermath chapter. The next chapter will be more interesting. I promise. Your probably wondering why I didn't do this story in Draco's point of view like the first one. Well, I ACTUALLY forgot how to write a story in second person! No lie. So now I'm refreshing my skills for this story. Well, tell me what you think. Later everyone!_


	2. Two

_**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter._

_**Warning- **This is a SLASH and is very graphic. WATCH OUT!_

_**Oooooooooooo**_

_**Two**_

_**Oooooooooooo**_

****

"Draco! I need to talk to you!" Harry Potter calls to Draco down the hall.

Draco turns around to see the brown haired boy. His natural instincts are to run over and attack but he holds back. He stomps up to Harry. "Oh look! It's Harry-golden boy- Potter. Come to torement me some more?" he growls.

Harry gives Draco a confused look. "What are you tal-"

"Did you find another reason to get Snape to rape me every Saturday night?"

Harry's head lowers. "Drac, that's why we need to talk," he says, ashamed in himself.

Draco's body begins to shake in fury. Without thinking, Draco punches Harry across his face, causing his glasses to fall to the ground. "There is no need to talk, Potter," he snarls.

Harry's face is fire red. He picks his glasses off the floor and places them back onto his face. He lets out a shaky sigh. "Listen. I didn't want you to go through that. I didn't intend for that at all," he says, sounding serious.

"BUT IT HAPPENED, DIDN'T IT?!" Draco screams.

Harry's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry! I never wanted you to get hurt!" he cries, "You've gotta believe me!"

Draco's eyes narrow down at the brown haired boy. He backs Harry against the hall wall. "Why should I believe anything you've **EVER** said?" Draco barks. He looks down at his watch and sighs. "I'm late for Quidditch now, damnit!"

With that, he stomps away from Harry, his heart breaking with every step.

_**Ooooo**_

"Bloody hell." Draco grumbles, coming into the commons room.

Blaize looks up at him from his spot. "What's wrong with you?" he asks.

"I'm just emotionaly drained." Draco grumbles, as he walks over to the chair by the fire.

Blaize sets his book down on the floor. "Why did you skip Potions today?" he asks.

Draco tenses. "I-I needed some sleep before Quidditch today." he lies.

"When's your match with Gryffindor?" Blaize asks, ignoring his other question, reliving Draco.

"Um, I'm pretty sure in like a month or so." Draco informs.

Blaize grins. "You better kick Scarheads arse this year or your gonna be in some deep shit." he says. "Everyone will think you gave the win to him."

Draco glares at Blaize. "I try my best every damn year. I swear he cheats." he says.

"Well it does look like you go easy on the prat."

"SOD OFF, BLAIZE! I'm not in the mood for you fucking bollocks today!" Draco yells, standing up.

Blaize rolls his eyes. "Come on, Drac. Pull Snape's dick outta your arse." he grumbles.

Draco looks back at Blaize with the look of death in his eyes. "What. Did. You. Say?" he asks, slowly.

Blaize looks up at Draco, confused on why he was so angry. "What? You act like it's actualy been up there or something." he says and then scoffs. "Snape. Shagging a student. Yeah right."

Draco let himself breathe again. _"Ok he doesn't know." _he thinks. _"I'm just paranoid."_ With nothing left to say, he drags himself up to the dormitories, nervous to the fact that something might of slipped.

_**Oooo**_

Draco walks down the hall, dead tired. He had another dream about Snape and everything he tried to go back to sleep, it slipped into his mind. As he yawns, bony fingers poke his shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I speak with you?"

Draco's blood runs cold. He spins on his heels to see Snape behind him. He begins to have flashbacks to their romp and felt the need to be sick. "W-What do you want, Professor," he asks, cautiousily.

"Come with me," Snape growls.

Draco's stomach sinks. He had been avoiding Potions for a week now, hoping to merilin that he wouldn't have to go to Snape's office Saturday night.

He walks behind Snape, his head hanging. Even though no one knew about the 'deal,' Draco feels as if everyone knew and they where staring at the two.

"Draco!"

Draco groans and Snape rolls his eyes. Harry Potter runs up, his face full of worry. He looks up at Snape inociently. "Um, Professor, what are you doing with Draco?" he asks, politely.

"Potter, your going to get us killed." Draco growls quietly through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Potter, I'd advise you to go play Quidditch like the 'good' boy you are." Snape growls.

Harry doesn't move. "Ginny is filling in for me today. I told the team to play without me." he explains.

Draco's eyes widen. "Potter! It's the first match of th-" Draco starts, but Snape covers the blonds mouth with his hand.

"Very well, _Harry_, if you feel up to it, you can come with Mr. Malfoy and me to my classroom." Snape coos, evily.

Draco looks from Harry to Snape, confused. Never has Snape used Harry's first name and Harry would **NEVER** miss any Quidditch match, no matter what the reason. And he would never miss the very first match either. Something weird was going on, and Draco isn't sure if he's wanted to know or not.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Authors Note- **See, I told you it would get better. What's with Snape calling Harry by his first name? And what about Harry missing the first Quidditch match of the season? Hm, seems pretty fishy to me. I wonder what's going on. (grins) Well I hope you all like this chapter too. Later!_


	3. Three

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning- This is a SLASH and is very graphic. WATCH OUT!

Oooooooooooo

Three

Oooooooooooo

When the three men walk into the classroom, Snape immediately casts a locking and silencing spell on the room. Draco gulps and begins to feel very nervous.

"Potter." Draco hisses quietly. "Come here."

Harry shuffles towards Draco, looking up at the blond Slythrin. "Problem?" he asks.

"What in merilins name is going on here?"

"Don't worry, I won't let him touch you. I'm here to take your place." Harry says.

"WHAT!"

Snape looks back at the two 16 year olds; one looking unfazed and the other shook with nervousness and worry.

"Is something the matter, Draco?" Snape coos, icily.

"Um…" Draco starts. He glances over at Harry, who was waiting for Draco's answer as well. "N-No sir."

"Well then bloody sit down." Snape snarls at the blond. Draco quickly seats himself and grips the armrest. Snape looks at Harry and says, "Wait in the other room, Potter."

Harry bites his lower lip. "Um, could I stay by Draco's side. Just for some support." he asks.

Snape gives Harry a deathly stare. "No." he says, his voice rising. "Get out."

Harry lowers his head. He looks over at Draco and gives him a 'you'll-be-fine' smile and walks off.

Draco focuses on the black haired man. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Why have you been skipping MY class?" Snape asks, oddly calm.

Draco fidgets in his chair. "I haven't been feeling well. It's not like your class is the only one I've been skipping." he lies.

Snape glares at him. "Actually, my class IS the only class you've been skipping." he snaps.

'I know I'm not going to win this, why am I bothering?' Draco thinks. He sighs and grumbles, "Sorry."

"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Draco jumps at the loudness of his voice. "What do I have to do?" He asks.

"I think you already know."

Snape walks over to the door where Harry is and lets him in. Harry walks over to Draco's side and frowns. Draco glares up at Potter.

"I fucking hate you, Potter." Draco snarls.

Snape smacks Draco hard. "Don't take your anger out on Potter for your seduction." he says angrily.

Draco grits his teeth. "I never seduced Potter and why the bloody hell do you care?" he growls.

"Keep that tone, Draco, and I will tell your father, no matter what you do." Snape sneers. "And as for caring, that's between Potter and me."

Draco glances over at Harry, who lowers his eyes to the floor. Draco gives Harry a confused look. 'Why is he acting like this? And what is up with the Snape deal?' he thinks.

"So, when do you want me back for my punishment?" Draco asks, angrily.

Snape pinches Draco's cheek. "You say it like it's a bad thing." Snape says. "You could do it now, if you please."

"No thank you."

Draco and Snape glare at one another for a few moments before Harry clears his throat. The two snap out of their angry thoughts of one another. "Come back around ten." Snape sneers to Draco. He turns to Harry and asks, "We still on for tomorrow night?" Harry just nods.

The two students leave the room in silence. "So, Potter, what's the deal with you and Snape?" Draco asks.

Harry shakes his head. "I can't tell you."

Draco scoffs. "I'm in the same position as you aren't I. He doe-"

"I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU!"

Harry storms off down the hall, his fists rolled into balls, while Draco stands there very confused.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: I'm going to add the rest of this story, but I warn you, I may not finish it.


	4. Four

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning- This is a SLASH and is very graphic. WATCH OUT!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Four

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mm, I love you in this getup, Draco." Snape coos into the blonds ear.

Draco gulps and inverts his eyes to the floor. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the world around him right now. 'I'm not here. I'm beating Potter's arse in Quidditch. His nice, firm…' he begins to think when Snape runs a hand down his white button down shirt. He mentally groans in misery.

Draco's Slytherin tie is thrown over his shoulder. Snape runs another hand up under the short skirt he's made Draco wear. Draco whimpers. "S-Stop that you fucking pervert." he whispers.

"Why should I?" Snape growls into Draco's ear. He squeezes the boy's cock, causing Draco to gasp and hiss. Snape smirks.

"I don't want this!" Draco growls, but awaits the moment where he'll be slapped.

Snape pulls on his long hair instead. Draco cries out in pain. "Then do you want me to tell your mother and father that your in love with 'the-boy-who-lived' and is a disgrace to the Malfoy's?" He asks, his voice filled with lust and anger.

Draco shakes his head. "No sir." he whispers angrily.

Snape licks the lobe of his ear. "Good. So be a good School-Boy and stay the fuck still." The dark haired teacher lifts the back of 'Draco's' skirt when the door opens.

'What now?' Draco thinks. 'This is embarrassing enough.'

Harry Potter comes in and stops when he sees the two males. He blushes. "I-I'm sorry, Professor." he says, looking away.

Draco looks over at Harry and mouths 'HELP ME!' Snape slaps the back of the blond's head before shoving his erection into his arse. Draco cries out in pain.

Harry winces. His eyes meet Draco's. He frowns and Draco fights back tears. Harry looks up at Snape. "May I join, Severus?" he asks.

Snape scoffs. "Are you bloody insane, Potter! No!" he growls. "Why are you here at this time at night?"

"I-I need help with this paper." he says.

The dark haired man begins to thrust in and out of Draco. Snape throws his head back and grips Draco's hips hard. His breath begins to comes out in short pants. Draco notices that Harry's eyes haven't left Snape's face. Draco shudders in disgust and looks away. As Snape comes inside of Draco, her looks at Harry and groans.

Snape yanks out of Draco, watching as the boy collapses to the floor. The professor does a cleaning spell and a dressing spell for himself before he turns his attention to Harry. "What is your problem, Potter?" He asks, snottily.

Draco sniffles and rubs his bum. "C-Can I go?" He asks, tears running down his face.

"Get out of my face, you fucking whore."

Draco pulls himself to his feet and grabs his boxers. He nods a "thank you" towards Harry before waddling towards the door, not caring that he still has on Millicent Bulstrode's skirt.

Harry grabs his wrist. "Wait outside for me, Malfoy." Harry says. Draco glares at him. "Please?" Draco rolls his eyes and nods before leaving.

ooooooo

Harry comes out and looks down at the blond who was laying on his stomach on the floor. He still had the skirt on and blood had dried up on his legs.

"Why did you make me stay out here for you?" Draco growls.

Harry sits next to him. "I want to talk to you." He says.

"Save me your fucking sympathy."

Harry winces and pulls out his wand. Draco eyes him. Harry points his wand at Draco's bum. The blond hisses at the contact and moves away.

"Draco-"

"I told you to call me by my last name, Potter."

Harry sighs. "Malfoy, I know a healing spell. Hermione used it once on me one day after…" Harry doesn't finish, but he didn't have to.

Draco moves back to where he was at before. Harry rests his wand back on his arse. Harry whispers something and Draco's bum stops stinging. The blond rubs his arse, shocked. "Thanks, Potter." he says and sits up.

Draco goes to stand when Harry yanks him back down. "Hold on." he says.

The blond groans. "What's wrong NOW?" he snaps.

Harry lowers his head. "I-I want to be your lover." he says and lets out a sigh.

Draco eyes him. "You bloody wanker! Like I would ever be your lover. Your fucking crazy. I don't ever want to be romantically linked to the likes of you." he growls.

Harry's face looks as if his heart was broken into a bunch of pieces. His eyes are sad and he appears to be speechless. He grabs Draco and kisses him roughly. Draco's lips are dry from screaming, but Harry seems not to care.

Draco sighs mentally and pushes him away. He looks Harry in the eyes and whispers, "It just would never work out."

And with that, Draco stands and begins to walk away, his own heart breaking.


	5. Five

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning- This is a SLASH and it's VERY DISTURBING. But you should know that already.

oooooooooooooooooo

Five

oooooooooooooooooo

Draco lays on his bed, tired and sore. He goes to Snape's once every two weeks now, but even two weeks isn't enough time to get over the emotional pain. He has to a Quidditch game he has to go play in three hours, but he's very close to not showing. It's against Gryffindor. Which means he has to be around Potter.

He hasn't seen Potter outside of classes in three weeks and every night, Draco wanks off to fantasies of the golden boy. And every time he comes, he feels tears of regret of turning Harry away fill his eyes. He just can't handle the fact that he'll never be able to have Harry and be able to please his family at the same time.

He sits up and runs a hand through his shaggy blond hair. Blaise walks in and smirks. "What's wrong with you? Your favorite game of the year is today and your depressed on your bed." he says.

Draco shrugs. "I don't think I'm going to play today." he says. 

Blaise's eyes widen and he rushes over to his side. "What do you mean your not going to play today! You have to!" he says. "I know your going to kick Potter's little arse and…"

Draco looks his friend in the eyes, his eyes sad. "I don't want to face Potter." he grumbles.

Blaise puts an arm around his friend. "Drac, you're my best friend, you know, and if you don't go to this game today, I'm going and kicking Potter's arse." he says.

Draco snorts. He looks at Blaise and smirks. "Now that you say that…" he jokes. Draco gets off his bed and stands up straight. "You know, I can always take this aggression out on the field. I may beat some Gryffindork to a pulp but who fucking cares?" 

Blaise hops off Draco's bed. "YES! That's that spirit!" he says.

Draco smirks and pulls out his Quidditch robes. As he puts on his clothes he thinks, 'Potter is going down today.' 

oooo

Draco zooms away from the bludger coming at his head. His mind is off somewhere else and he hasn't stopped staring at Harry since the game started. 'The bastard is always in my vision. And why is he so fucking hot is his Quidditch robes!' Draco thinks.

Then he felt something fly past him. He looks towards Potter to see the snitch going his way. He pressed forward on his broom and flies towards the snitch. Harry's eyes widen and he backs his broom away from him. Draco rolls his eyes. 'Does he think I'm coming after him!' he thinks.

He comes up close to Potter and the brown haired boy sits there nervous. Then Draco sees it. The snitch is right above Harry's head. He watches as Harry sits there dumbfounded on his broom. The blond smirks. "The score is already 70 to 30, Slytherin's in the lead. Is Potter just going to let victory go that quickly? How pathetic." he says, aloud to himself.

Draco closes his eyes, imaging what his victory night would be like. 'Some Firewisky may be spread around, maybe Blaise will dump Pansy for the night and spend some quality time with me. I can not wait.' he thinks.

When Draco opens his eyes, he discovers that Harry and the snitch where gone. "FUCK!" he yells. He flies his broom around some more. He sees the snitch, right next to Ron Weasley. He smiles evilly and flies down.

Ron looks at Draco and his eyes widen. "HARRY!" he calls out. Draco lets out a stressful sigh. He watches as the snitch zooms away from Ron.

Draco flies next to Ron and glares. "If I just lost because of you, I'm kicking your arse." he growls. He sees Potter getting closer to the snitch and flies towards the boy. Draco's heart was racing and he couldn't slow down his breathing. The more he watched Harry, the more aroused he was becoming. He mentally yells at himself, but all he could think about Harry straddling him instead of that bloody broom.

He finally reaches Potter. They are both next to one another. Draco glimpses over at Harry. His eyes are set on the snitch and he appears to only have that in mind. "Potter."

Harry looks over at him. His eyes are sad and bloodshot. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Do you really want to win?" He asks.

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?" He asks.

Draco looks in front of him and he sees the snitch is just inches from him. He reaches out and grabs it. Harry's eyes widen and he stops. Draco stops too. "I just wanted to see how crushed you where going to be when I win." he says.

What he hears over the microphone is what he had been dying to hear since first year. "MALFOY HAS THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN HAS BEATEN GRYFFINDOR!"

oooo

Draco walks out of the Slytherin locker room, truly happy since the whole problem with Potter has happened. Blaise hits his back and yells out in happiness. "Draco! This is the best day ever!" he howls.

The blond smirks. "Tell me about it. Seeing Potter's face was the best. He looked as if he was going to cry right then and there." He says.

Blaise puts and arm around his friend and sighs. "So what are you up to. I mean, tonight is your night." he says. 

Draco looks over and sees the Gryffindor locker room. For some reason, he has this sudden urge to see if Harry is still in there. He turns to Blaise. "You know what, find me a smoking hot guy or girl…whoever looks best…and store them in my bed. I'll be back later on tonight." he says.

Blaise gives him an odd look. Then he looks beyond Draco to see the Gryffindor locker room. His smile fades. "Your not thinking about seeing Potter, are you?" he asks.

Draco just shrugs. "So what if I am. I want to rub victory into his fucking face." he says, smirking.

Blaise chuckles. "You are such a sore winner." he says and walks away.

Draco turns to the door and walks up to it. Nervousness fills his stomach. He opens the door and steam hits his face. He walks in and he hears a shower running. He walks towards the showers and he peaks a look at the showers. What he sees makes him gasp. Harry was leaning up against the wall, cutting into his chest with a razorblade.

He comes out from the shadows. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, Potter?" he asks.

Harry's head lifts and he drops the razor. "M-Malfoy! Your not aloud in here!" he yells.

Draco rolls his eyes. "When do rules ever stop me from doing what I want?" he asks. "Is that what all them scars are on your body are from?"

Harry shakes his head. "N-No" he says, nervously.

"So what are they from?"

Harry glares at him. "Why the hell should I tell you!" he snaps. 'I guess I'm not finding out what their from tonight.' He thinks. Draco begins to take off his shirt. Harry's eyes widen. "What are you doing!" he asks, his voice filled with panic.

The blond scoffs. "I'm getting dressed." he says, sarcastically. He sets his shirt on the bench and begins to take off his shoes. "I think I want to join you, Potter."

Harry turns off the shower. "Well I don't think I want you to join me, Malfoy." he says. "Besides, I'm done."

"Well once I get a hold of you, your going to need another shower."

Draco watches as Harry's eyes darken and he smirks when he sees Harry harden. Draco slips off his trousers and knickers. He strolls up next to Harry and turns back on the water. Draco wipes the blood off of Harry's chest. Harry gasps at the contact and presses his chest against the blond's hand. "Honestly, is this really needed?" he asks, licking the blood off of his hand before it's washed away.

Harry closes his eyes. "I dunno. It makes me feel better, though." he says.

Draco glares down into Harry's green eyes. "Don't be such a pussy, Potter." he growls.

Harry's eyes break the stare. Draco roughly pushes Harry against the shower wall. Harry groans out in pleasure. Once the groan hits Draco's ears, chills went though his body and he feels himself become stiff. "Are any of your Gryffindor buddies waiting for you?" Draco asks, huskily.

Harry shakes his head. "Should you really be doing this, Draco?" he asks.

Draco presses his body against Harry's. They both gasp and Draco instinctively begins to rub his cock against Harry's. "Probably not, but all through the game, all I could think about was fucking your brains out." the blond says, making Harry groan.

"Same here."

Draco leans down and roughly presses his lips against Harry's. Harry wraps his arms around Draco and lets his hands travel along his naked back. Draco forces his tongue into his mouth and Harry's tongue happily greets it. The blond teases Harry's tongue and distract him from the hand traveling down to his arse.

As the two boys kiss, Draco slips a finger into Harry. Harry breaks the kiss by gasping and he presses against Draco. Draco bends Harry's neck and bites down on it. Harry yelps but then groans when Draco begins to caress the mark by sucking and licking it.

Draco's mind is reeling. 'I'm actually fooling around with Harry again. The boy that I swore I would never touch again is grinding his cock against mine. And I couldn't be any more happy.' he thinks. He slips another finger inside Harry and the brown haired boy lets out a strangled moan.

"Quit teasing, Draco. I need you." He growls. Draco groans at his words. He plops down onto the tile floor and Harry looks at him like he's crazy. "What are you doing?"

"Ride me, Harry." he says. "I actually want to see your face when you explode onto my stomach."

Draco watches as Harry stares at him in amazement. Draco can tell he's soaking up the sight. "Draco, this doesn't mean anything, does it?" he asks.

Draco frowns a bit. "Sure it does, Harry." he says and pulls Harry down into his lap. "I think I want to be with you, but there may be no chance of us ever lasting."

Harry kisses Draco softly. "Could we at least try?" he asks, looking into Draco's blue eyes.

Draco nods and kisses him again, only harder. He grabs Harry's arse and squeezes it. "Harry, If you don't help me ease the pressure, I'm just going to throw you down and fuck you hard." he growls.

Harry blushes and wraps his arms around Draco's neck. He straddles Draco and angles himself at the blonds cock. He reaches back and grabs his lovers cock and presses down onto it. Draco lets out a strangled moan. His breath is coming out in pants. Draco's hips press up against Harry's bum.

Harry snickers and slowly begins to move. Draco groans and bites on Harry's chest. Harry shudders and begins to quicken the pace. Harry bends down to suck on the blonds neck. Draco gasps and his eyes roll into the back of his head. He feels Harry nibbling at the same spot and he can tell a mark will defiantly be left behind.

Harry clamps down onto his cock and Draco moans loudly. "Harry…just a bit more." he pants out. He looks down at Harry's cock to see that the head was swollen and begging to be touched. He reaches down and wraps his hand around him. Draco and Harry gasp at the contact of touching Harry's erection. Harry rests his head on Draco shoulders.

Draco begins to be nice and easy with wanking Harry. 'I don't want to hurt him anymore.' The blond thinks.

Harry groans and reaches down to wrap his own hand around Draco's. "R…Rougher." He manages to say.

With that, Draco begins to roughly run his hand on Harry's cock. Quick hard strokes. Draco could feel the pressure building quickly. "It's been…too…long…" Draco struggles to say. "Won't…last!"

Harry bites down on Draco's shoulder. "Cum…Draco. Moan my…name." the brown haired seeker pants.

Draco pulls Harry down for a hot kiss. As their tongues dance in-between their mouths, Draco couldn't hold on any longer. He moans Harry's name and explodes into him. As his orgasm rips through him, he squeezes Harry's cock hard, causing Harry to cum too.

As the two boys come down from their orgasms, they hold onto one another, breathing heavy. The water is pouring down on them, washing their seed and sweat off their bodies. Draco kisses Harry softly, softly sliding his tongue into his mouth and lazily rubbing his tongue on Harry's.

Harry breaks the kiss and looks down into Draco's piercing blue eyes. "I've missed that." he says.

"Me too."


	6. Six, Six, Six

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning- This is a SLASH and it's VERY DISTURBING. But you should know that already.

oooooooooooooooooo

Six, Six, Six

oooooooooooooooooo

Draco walks down the halls, feeling uneasy. He has a 'meeting' with Snape tonight. He looks down at his watch and sighs. He has to be there in a few minutes. He goes down to a classroom and holds onto the handle, unsure if he wants to go in or not.

"If I go in here, I'm going to be in so much pain later on." he mumbles to himself. He takes a deep breath. "It's for the best." He twists open the door and enters.

"Hello, Draco."

The voice gives him chills. But there good chills. "Hey, Harry." he says and walks over to the brown haired boy and giving him a kiss.

ooo

"Get up, Drac!"

Draco groans loudly. "Oy, mate! I'm trying to sleep!" he wines and throws his covers over his head. "Go away."

Blaise sighs and pulls the covers off his friend. "Come on, mate. We've got Potions." he says.

Draco's heart stops. He had skipped his "special meeting" with Snape to be with Harry. Harry had talked him into it. "I don't think I can go to Potions today." he states.

"Why not?" Blaise asks.

"I'm too tired."

"And I'm not!"

"Well you weren't out all night shagging your brains out."

Blaise raises an eyebrow. "Actually I was." he corrects.

Draco looks up at his friend and rolls his eyes. "Shagging Pansy doesn't count." he states.

Blaise glares at Draco. "I wasn't with Pansy. I was with Cho Chang." he snaps.

Draco's eyes widen. "Go Blaise! Hitting the Ravenclaws now, are we?"

"No. Chang was just throwing herself around like a whore and I just so happened to be there."

Draco grins. "We act so much alike that I'm amazed where not related." he says.

"Now that you know about my romp, may I ask who the lucky bloke was who gave you the pleasure last night was?"

Draco's grin fades. "No. That is none of your businesses." he barks.

Blaise scoffs. "Don't tell me your back with Scarhead again."

"Come on, Blaise. Do I really want to be with a guy who would risk his family alienating him?"

Blaise looks his friend in the eyes. He could tell there was a hint of a lie in his eyes but he couldn't figure out what part of his sentence wasn't true. "No…"

Draco climbs out of his green sheets and goes over to his trunk and pulls out his clothes. "Well then why would I go running back to Potter. I learned my lesson the first time." He says. He walks into the loo and locks the door behind him. As he strips down to nothing, he smirks. 'Actually I really didn't learn anything from last time.' he thinks.

ooo

Draco sits down in Potions next to Blaise. He leans over to him. "Hey, don't leave my side." he whispers.

Blaise looks at him with curiosity in his eyes. "Why not?" he asks, highly amused.

"Just don't."

"Look if it's Pott-"

"Blaise! I just need you not to leave my side. Don't ask questions. Just do it." he snaps. Blaise nods and Snape enters the room.

Snape looks over at Draco with a glare that burns into Draco's soul. "Mr. Malfoy, I need to talk to you about some missing assignments after class." he says, coldly.

As the class went on, Draco felt more and more nervous of what Snape could say or do to him. 'I'm so fucked. I should of told Harry to hold off till tonight. But no! I had to be a fucking moron and listen to my cock and meet up with him. Merlin, Snape is going to tear me an new one. Literally, probably.' he thinks.

A note floats onto his table and he quickly opens it:

_Draco,  
Meet me in 'our' classroom and tell me what happens with your and Snape.  
Harry_

Draco sighs stressfully. 'Things I do to keep this relationship with Potter together.' he thinks.

Blaise taps him. "What did the note say?" he whispers.

Draco shakes his head. "Nothing much. Crabbe wanted to know what the essay was in Defense against the Dark Arts." he lies. Blaise nods and goes back to his work.

Draco lays his head down on his open book and stares a Harry. The image of him sucking his cock last night flows into his mind and he mentally groans. 'I hate to even think this but everything I'm putting myself though is worth Harry.' he thinks.

"…is due Wednesday. Class dismissed."

As everyone begins to collect their books and rush out of the class, Draco sits there, his head still on his book. Blaise begins to pack up when Draco grabs his friends wrist. "Come up with me." he says.

Blaise looks down at Draco like he's insane. "Weren't you paying attention at all today! Snape is biting people heads off for no apparent reason." he says. "He needs to get laid or something."

Draco's stomach turns. 'He's all pissed off because he didn't fuck me! What the hell!' he thinks. He sits up and closes his book. "Please come up with me still. He won't go off on me as bad if your there." he says.

Blaise sighs and sets his books down. "Come on."

Draco smirks and stands. The two walk over to Snape's desk, where the dark haired man was scribbling down on parchment. They stand in silence till Snape says, "Zabini, you have been dismissed" without looking up at the boys.

"But, I'm waiting for Draco."

Snape looks up from his parchment. "Did you not hear what I said?" he growls.

Blaise's back straightens. "I heard you loud and clear but I'm not leaving." He says.

Draco looks at Snape with a evil glisten in his eyes. Snape clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Fine. Twenty points from Slytherin and you have detention tonight. Meet here at 11." he growls. Draco's stomach turns.

Blaise's jaw drops. "But-"

"Do you want to make it a full week?"

Blaise glares at his teacher and then glares at Draco. "I'll see you later, Draco." he snaps. He grabs his books and stomps out of the room.

Snape looks at Draco, his eyes burning with anger. "Why didn't you show last night?" he growls.

"Didn't feel like having my arse being ripped in half."

Snape glares at him. "Really? Hm, well last night I felt like writing your father." he sneers.

Draco's stomach falls to his feet. His eyes widen and his throat dries up. "You didn't." he squeaks out.

Snape nods. "But something kept me from sending the note though." he says. Draco lets out an inaudible sigh. Snape stands up and walks in front of Draco. He glares down at the boy before grabbing a fist full of the blonds long locks. Draco yelps.

"Get down on your knees."

Draco's eyes widen. "Now?"

"Why not?"

"What if-"

Snape silences Draco by smacking the boy across the face. "Get down, now! I'm not saying it again!" the man growls. Draco sighs in defeat. Snape lets go of his hair as Draco falls to his knees. He watches as Snape unzips his slacks and frees his cock. The tip of it was swollen and dripping pre-cum.

"Suck me off."

Draco frowns and sighs. He stares at Snape's cock, not moving. Snape smacks him hard. "NOW!" he yells. Draco looks up at Snape. He could tell Snape was about to snap and Draco didn't want to have a bunch of bruises on his body if he was going to go see Harry after this.

He watches as Snape's cock twitches when he breathes on it. He reaches up and kisses on the dark haired think of his night with Potter the night before. Draco licked the tip of the head and Snape groans.

"Stop teasing, you fucking whore." Snape growls, pulling on Draco's hair hard.

Draco nods and takes him into his mouth. He's mastered a way not to feel the need to vomit every time he has to do this. He presses his tongue hard against the bottom of his mouth so that he doesn't have to taste the older man.

Snape comes without warning. Snape eyes the 16 year old and watches him to make sure he swallows his semen. Draco stands to his feet. "Damn that was quick. I didn't even have time to really enjoy it." Snape says, aloud. "It must have been because you skipped out on last night and I had been expecting you."

Draco wipes off his mouth and shrugs. "May I go?" he asks.

"Yes." the dark haired man says. "Oh tell Potter 'thank you' for saving your arse."

ooo

Draco goes into his and Harry's classroom. He sees Harry sitting on the table. Harry smiles as Draco walks in. "Hey! What took so long?" he asks.

"Harry, did you stop Snape from sending a note to my father last night?"

Harry smiles. "Yeah. It was nothing. I have a way with Snape." he says.

Draco raises his eyebrow. "Did he make you do anything?" he asks.

Harry shakes his head. "No!" he says, quickly. "Snape and I are close and he understands when I tell him something."

"So the arsehole has a nice side?" Draco jokes.

"Only towards me."

Draco places himself in-between Harry's legs. "Does he know about you and me?" he asks, kissing on the boy's neck.

"He doesn't have a clue."

Draco smiles and Harry kisses him. His tongue enters Draco's mouth and he pulls back. "You taste…why…did Snape make you…"

Draco frowns and look away. Harry's face pales and he hops off the table. "Harry, you know he makes me still do this!" he yells. "It's the only way we can keep this from my parents."

"Draco, I'll see you later."

Draco looks dumbfounded. "Where are you going?" he asks.

Harry shakes his head. "I have to go, ok. I'll see you tonight." he says and storms out of the room.


End file.
